The Bitter Sweetness of Life
by rosallia99
Summary: Three young woman, who are currently attending university, have finally found time in their busy schedule to meet up. They decide to meet at their favorite cafe. They got a present, three old looking fruits. It's rude not to accept a gift right? Will they regret bring polite or will they regret that they weren't rude? Law X Oc Kid X Oc Luffy X Oc
1. The Cafe

A random tune escaped my lips as I skipped down a bustling street. Many people stared at me but I ignored them and focused my bright, brown eyes on the coffee shop I went to daily. My friends and I had decided to meet up there so we could hang out later. I brushed my side bangs out of my right eye with my porcelain hand, only to have them fall back to their claimed spot. A annoyed huff escaped my lips and I ran a hand through the top, blonde layer of my shoulder length hair. I allowed the top, dyed layer to fall back onto the brown, bottom layer and opened the cafe door. Instinctively, I scanned the small shop for my friends. They weren't hard to find since they always sat in the corner by the window and they looked like exact opposites. Marry, the bubblier one, had wavy, dirty blonde hair that only reaches her shoulder while Ariana, the sassier one, had dark brown, braided, hair that ends mid back. Marry also has soft hazel eyes and Ariana has sharper brown eyes. The biggest different, and this is gonna make me sound super racist, is that Marry has fair skin while Ariana has caramel skin. Anyway, moving on now. They were quick to see me and waved at me as I made my way towards them.

"Hiyas," I grinned as I took my seat.

"Hey," Ariana yawned, giving me a small smile.

"Hey!" sang Marry as she gave me a hug.

We all laughed a little and turned our attention towards the waitress that had just walked up to our table. I ordered a white mocha frappe, Marry ordered a caramell mocha frappe and Ariana ordered a white mocha frappe with caramel. As you can clearly tell, we all love frappes. The waitress smiled at us and walked away.

"Have you guys seen the latest episodes of One Piece?" I asked as we waited for the waitress to come back.

"Nope, I've been busy with classes," answered Ariana.

I nodded in agreement. Being a university student is hard work and it takes up way too much time. The only reason why we're able to meet up like this is because it's summer. Kinda sad but it's expected.

"I know right!" Marry agreed, grumbling slightly.

"Same here," I pouted. "Since you brought this up, how have classes been?" I asked.

"Well, making designs have been harder and some of the models aren't showing it off like I want them to so I might be modeling some of my next collection," Ariana sighed.

"I've been preforming in lots of operas lately but I think I'll start trying out for the main roles soon," Marry smiled.

"Becoming a pharmacist is harder then I thought," I groaned. "I have so many things to memorize and so many other things I have to take in account with each person."

We were interrupted when the waitress came back. She handed us out coffees along with a small basket of fruits. They were all pretty weird and I could only guess that they were painted or something.

"These are fruits that the manager wanted to give you three since you come here everyday," the waitress explained.

We nodded and each grabbed one of the fruits. I glanced at the smiling waitress who was clearly not leaving until we all took a bite. With all the courage I had, I took a bite of my fruit and quickly swallowed it. It did not taste good. I forced a smile to the waitress and eyed my friends to do the same. They were just as hesitant as me but copied me. The waitress smile and scurried away.

"Blech," I faked gagged when the waitress was out of ear shot.

My friends laughed at my reaction and agreed with me that the fruits were not good. I continued to drink my beautiful frappe but a sudden wavy of drowsiness made me stop. I glanced over at Ariana and Marry to see that they were yawning and rubbing their eyes. That just makes no sense. I'm drinking caffeine but I'm getting sleepy. The only way this could happen is if someone put in a strong drug into our drinks. Before I could do anything, I was dragged into the darkness known as sleep.


	2. You're Kidding Right?

A groan escaped my lips as I stirred awake. The first thing that hit me was that I was not sleeping on my comfortable bed. The second thing that hit me was that I was not sleeping in a comfortable position. The third thing I noticed was that I was cold. Don't get me wrong, I like the cold better then the heat but I've never felt this cold in my life; well in the morning anyway. Groggily, I opened my tired eyes to see a grey, stone ceiling. Wearily, I sat up while mumbling light curses under my breath. I examined the room I was in too see a few disturbing things. One, I was in a freaking cell. Two, people here were wearing tattered clothing and looked like they were going to all get killed by some psychopathic killer. Three, this scene is way too similar to a certain episode in One Piece. My fingers involuntarily twitched as I scanned all the people in the room. My eyes landed on an old man, who looked pretty care free. Deciding he was probably the only one who could answer my questions at the moment, I decided to walk up to him.

"Hey old man, where are we?" I asked, plopping myself down in front of him.

He loudly laughed before answering, "We're at the slave auction."

"Great," I muttered sarcastically. "What era are we in?"

The old man loudly laughed again before turning his expression dead serious to ask me, "You're kidding right?"

I shook my head in response and waited for the old man to answer my question. He frowned slightly and examined me.

"We're in the pirate era," he finally answered after a few moments of silence.

A long string of curses tumbled out of my mouth as the old man confirmed that I was indeed in my favorite anime, One Piece. I mumbled my thanks to the old man and walked back to my friends, who were finally waking up.

"Morning sleeping beauties," I chuckled as they started to freak out.

"Where the fuck are we!?" screeched Ariana.

"At a slave auction. You know, the one in One Piece," I replied casually.

"You're kidding right?" Marry asked, fear lacing its way into her voice.

"I've been asked that one too many times," I pouted in my mind. "Nope."

Before we could say anything else, a large burly man walked into the room. He glanced at us before grabbing Marry's arm and dragging her out of the cell. Ariana and I tried to fight but other men came in and held us back. Worry tore at me as I waited for Marry to come back. In about ten minutes, she was hauled back to us. Ariana and I quickly hugged her and tried to calm her down. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and they started to multiply when the man took Ariana. I held onto Marry to keep her from going ballistic but I wasn't doing too good at calming myself down. When Ariana came back, Marry clung onto both of us as if her life depended on it. Sadly, the men were much stronger then her and were able to rip me away from her frail grip. I was dragged into a room where a weird man, I know to be Disco, was waiting.

"Listen up slave, if you want to get out of here without any bruises or cuts, I suggest you be obedient and answer me truthfully," Disco growled.

I felt hatred boil in me but I nodded anyway. The slave trader seemed satisfied with my answer and pulled out a clipboard.

"Name?"

"Lilithia Rosolia."

"Age?"

"20."

"Occupation?"

"Doctor in training," I answered, trying to be as vague as I could.

"Any special or notable talents?"

I thought for a moment, wondering if I should tell the truth but decided against lying in the end.

"I can sing, play the violin, do a little bit of close combat and I think that's all."

Disco nodded and scribbled down each answer. I was pretty proud of myself since I was able not to lie to some stranger for more then five minutes. Yep, this is a very rare occasion. I allowed the other men to drag me back to the cell where Ariana and Marry were having metal spasms. They pounced on me when I got back, causing me to laugh loudly. Then, all the color drained from my face as I heard people pouring into the building. The auction is about to begin. Shit. God, you're kidding right?


	3. Me and My Big Mouth

Marry and Ariana took shaky breaths through trembling lips as they tried to calm themselves. I kept my indifferent mask on, attempting to silently comfort them. The slaves around us were being hauled out in small groups with each passing minute, each coming back with pale faces. I've never liked the slave auctions when I watched the anime but being in the auction is way worse. A frown tugged at my lips when some of the large, burly men came up to us. They grinned sadistically at us before dragging us away. We soon stood behind stage where the men held onto our arms with their iron grips.

I winced when one of the men pushed Ariana on stage. Her eyes were defiant as she glared at the crowd with her pissed off face. I snickered as she talked back to Disco with her sassy attitude. I almost choked on air when I heard people screaming shit loads of money. I was about throw the nearest thing at them when a loud booming voice yelled out the largest sum of money yet. It was the amount of money he was willing to pay that startled me but the person. There was no denying that the man was Eustass "Captain" Kid. I mentally screamed, knowing there was no way I could do anything to stop that thing. Ariana was quickly sold to him and she came back with the palest face out of all the slaves. It's understandable.

I snapped out of my shock when the men who was grasping my arm shoved me on stage. I glanced at the people before smirking. If I'm gonna be on stage, I'm gonna be entertaining. I started to jump up and down, pretending to be excited. I happily smiled at the crowd and hopped up to Disco before turning back to the crowd.

"Hiyas people!" I giggled, surprising everybody.

Disco was shocked for a moment but quickly introduced me and praised my optimism in hopes of getting someone to buy me. He continued to compliment me with the answers I had given previously. I examined the crowd, frowning when I saw the surgeon of death and my friend's "new owner". I was jerked out of my thoughts when Disco complimented me on something I prefer to not be talked about.

"Not only is she smart from being a doctor, she's also quiet a looker!" he screeched, earning a few nods in agreement.

I allowed my anger to snap as I stormed up to him.

I gave him a small smile before whispering, "I can dance too."

He was confused for a minute but his confusion was quickly replaced by pain when I started to dance to the can can song, kneeing and kicking his nuts. I sang loudly as I sang, smirking when he dropped onto the floor. Pained groans erupted from his body but I ignored him and smiled at the sea of nobles instead.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what I may do if you piss me off," I warned, my innocent smile never leaving my face.

A dark chuckle as heard from the sea of people, sending shivers down my spin. My brown eyes darted to the man chuckling, never leaving his eyes. I continued to keep my innocent smile but my hand balled up into a fist when I heard him calmly, yet loudly state a large amount of money. Disco recovered and counted down before screaming that I was sold. I stared at the man who bought me one last time before allowing the man to drag me back to Marry and Ariana.

"Fuck. I was sold to Trafaglar fucking Law," I complained, trying to come up with an escape plan in my head.

Before I could get an answer from any of them, Marry was shoved on stage. I wished Luffy would hurry up and get here so he could at least save her. Surprisingly, he bursted in as soon as Disco started to talk. I quickly thanked God and grabbed them both before dragging them back towards the cell. They both were screaming at me that we needed to get out but I ignored them. I was soon able to find where they kept the old belongings of the slaves. I quickly looked around for some money and weapons. There wasn't too much money but lots of different weapons to choose from. Marry and Ariana caught on and quickly examined all the weapons. I looked around before a large spear caught my eye. The rod was golden with red tigers. I allowed my fingers to touch the rod, shivering a bit from how cold the rod was. I looked up to see that the spear head looked more like a double edged axe and a flate-ish lance combined. It was red but there was some silver outlining the weapon with golden ivy designs. I picked it up, surprised that it was lighter then I thought.

"Oh my god, Lily!" Marry gasped, using my nickname.

"That thing is way bigger then you! How are you carrying that thing?" screeched Ariana.

"It's actually pretty light," I grinned as I walked over towards them.

Marry had grabbed an odd looking crossbow. The crossbow she had wasn't something you just strap on but a whole metal gauntlet. The center of the green bow was a golden butterfly, replacing the normal area where you could place your arrows. Surprisingly, Marry was easily able to place an arrow in between the butterfly's antennas. Ariana, on the other hand, was holding a normal, silver rod with a few. I walked over to it and was about to touch it when spikes spiked out, threatening to stab a hole into my hands. I thanked my fast reflexes that allowed me to pull back before the spikes could touch me and stuck my tongue out at the slim piece of metal.

"At least we have a chance of living now," I sighed as we started to make our ways back towards the stage.

I instantly regretted my words when we were back on stage. Trafaglar Law, Eustass Kid and Monkey D. Luffy were arguing at the door and they quickly turned their attention to me when they heard noticed my presence.

"Me and my big mouth."


	4. The First Killings

"If I die, I want you guys to promise me something," I whispered as I stared into the eye of my new "owner".

"Don't say that," growled Ariana.

"Please just do me one thing," I whimpered, still not looking at the two at my sides.

"What is it," Marry finally asked.

"Spray "Free candy" on a white van," I whispered dramatically, finally making eye contact with them.

"LILITHIA!" they screamed as I ran away from them while laughing.

I ran past the three captains, running over one of the marines in my way. I could hear Ariana and Marry running after me. I ignored their protests and sliced through some marines. I didn't want them to see me do this. Unlike the people here, our world isn't one full of killing. None of us have been physically exposed to this type of violence. We got into some gang fights but this is different. I don't want them to see this. I'm not as emotionally weak as them. They need time to recover after killing. I'll have to hope that we can get away from this fast.

I continued to slice through marines, blood spattering on me. A searing pain in my shoulder stopped me from killing the last ones in the small group that had surrounded me. I glanced back to see a shaking marine who had shot a gun. A scowl captured my lips as I tossed my spear at him, cutting his head off. I started to apply pressure on my wound, trying to lessen the blood loss.

"Lily!" Ariana and Marry screamed, worry lacing into their voices.

"Law can patch me up or I can do it myself so it's fine. We should probably go ahead and get rid of the remaining marines," I gently smiled.

I watched the two who have been with me for years approach marines. I watched as Ariana stabbed a marine, her rob spiking out and ultimately killing him. Marry aimed her arrow and let go, her arrow stabbing the last marine in the heart. My vision started to go blury, making it hard for me to see how they took killing someone. I could see a distortion of yellow and black.

"Law," I choked out.

"You seem worse for wears," he chuckled.

I felt him pick me up, gently making sure he doesn't agitate my wound.

"Yeah well I just wanna give the other captains a warning. We're not from this world so bloodshed isn't as common as it is here. We've never killed anyone so it might be a hard blow to them. If those captains wanna to be able to have kids, they better make sure my friends don't come out mentally demented," I hissed before falling into another darkness.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating but to be frank, I got bored. I'm not gonna try and pretend I had work to do (even though I did) but yeah. It's pretty short but at least romance should be entering the story next chapter. Remember to review for me!**


End file.
